


Impossible

by UltimateGamer101



Series: UG101's Undertale One-Shots [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Error Actually Didn't Do Anything Wrong, I Blame This On Music, Ink is a Jerk, Multi, Poor Lust, Red is Surprisingly Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: Being one of the most promiscuous skeletons of the Multiverse, anyone who saw Lust in a relationship would immediately peg him as the most likely to cheat on his partner.Truthfully, he would've said the same, just knowing and hating himself for his promiscuous nature alone.That's why everyone was shocked when Lust fled the house in tears, chased minutes later by a panicked Ink and a startled Error.





	Impossible

Classic Sans, Red, and Honey were gathered in the living room, playing an intense card game of Bullshit to pass the time while their brothers cooked, when Lust clumsily sprinted down the stairs nearby and out the front door, startling them with the glimpse of lavender tears flowing from his sockets as he tripped over the table along the way. The hum of the machine in use signified his departure from the universe, and by the time Error came bowling downstairs with Ink following swiftly after, it was already too late.

The three card game enthusiasts had obtained a front row seat to the latest argument between the Protector and the Destroyer.

"W̶Ḩ̵Y̛ ̸̨҉T͟͝H͘E҉ ̕H̸͜E̛L͝L͘ ͢͡D̷ID͟͝ ̨Y̡O̵̡͡U̴͝ ͞Ḑ͜͞O͢͝ ͝T̡͟Ḩ͘ĄT̢!̴?̛"

Error thrust forth a hand covered in strings, whipping them forth at high speeds to pierce the colorful skeleton. The other dove forward beneath them, one gloved hand reaching back for his brush as he balanced himself with the other.

"Relax Error, I'm asexual and he knows it. He'll realize it was a prank soon enough!"

This time the strings were countered with a slash of paint, as the Protector defended himself from the enraged assault of the Destroyer. The card game was left forgotten as its three players took cover in the nearby bathroom, their skulls peeking out from behind the doorway to watch the fight while avoiding any collateral damage.

When these two fought, it was almost impossible to stop them.

"Y̨E͠A̕H͜, ̷E҉V҉ȨRY̸̴̢B̸̡OD͜҉̕Y'̡͜S̶̢ ͜L̕A͞͏Ų̶GHIN҉G͞͝ ̵͟T͜H͠E̷͟IR N̸O͝N̸E͠͏͞XĮ̕̕S̴TE̵N̢̛T҉̕͡ ̨̧͞G̴L̶I̸͡T̸C̸HE̕͢͠D͏͘ ͏̧AS̷S̸̷E̶͘S̢ ̸̧O͏͝F̡F͞,͘͞ ̶͏C̸A̵̛N̵̴̸'̷̵T͠͠ ̴̵͡YǪ̕͡U̢ ̴̨T̡Ȩ͟L̶͠L?"

The three were officially concerned. True, Error had a short temper at times (*always), and he could be (*was usually) easily irritated, but Ink was well known for his pranks going awry. It was as though Murphy's Law had been developed for the sole sake of Ink's pranks, and then applied to a few bonus principles here and there because it had the coverage to spare, all while the colorful skeleton himself didn't seem to get the memo.

Glancing at the front door, set in place across from the bathroom door, Sans glanced up at the other two card players with him.

"one of us has to go find lust and tell him it was a prank, whatever it was."

Honey glanced down with furrowed browbones, and gestured to the very physical argument taking place between them and the door.

"yeah, but that one of us has to go through those two while they're in full swing. do you want to do that?"

Red rolled his crimson eyelights, a crash signifying the destruction of a conveniently placed lamp as he spoke. He seemed more irritated that the card game was interrupted than put off by the idea of going through Ink and Error in mid-brawl... and the reason why was obvious.

"you two are fucking idiots, we can teleport. try to separate these two while i go get lust."

Without waiting for a response, Red was gone, leaving the two ill-equipped skeletons behind to stop the fight between demigods...

* * *

...

The coordinates that had been punched into the machine were random. Lust was wandering an unknown universe, completely unaware of where he'd gone or how much danger he was in, and he didn't care to find out. All he wanted was to release this... pent up emotion, this... _anguish_ , somehow...

Normally he'd do this through sex, but the universe he'd landed in wasn't his own, and he wasn't so far gone that he'd taint this place with the darkness of his own. That, and the fact that he was faithful to his partners. Lust was a skeleton with standards... low, and practically insignificant standards.

"W-why? I thought you... l-loved me."

He stumbled towards the place he knew was in every universe, the place that every Sans went to for their emergency food and drink fix. Lust couldn't have sex, so he'd go for the next best thing- getting absolutely shitfaced, blackout, damaging drunk.

Grillby's.

Putting on a smile for the sake of the native Sans- _why ruin their reputation more than he would just by being here and being himself?_ \- Lust entered the bar and made his way up to the counter like he owned the place.  
The tears never stopped flowing from his sockets, making his false grin taste of failure.

"..............Lust?"

He was in luck- he'd gone to Classic's universe. The people here were familiar with him... somewhat... the important ones anyways. That included Grillby.

"Grillbz, looking hotter than a fantasy as usual! You got any of the strong stuff to lighten my life?"

The fire elemental glanced at the clock, and sighed silently, reaching under the bar to bring up the whiskey. It was 8 in the evening, and the regular customers had already settled in, so he could stay a while and listen to the tale Lust had to tell. It might take a few drinks, but the scantily-clad skeleton looked like he really needed to unload, and Grillby wasn't a bartender to leave any version of his best friend to wallow in despair alone.

"..............I'll put it on Sans' tab."

* * *

...

Red had timing.

Whether it was good timing or bad timing still needed to be decided, but he managed to find Lust within roughly two hours after he'd left.

What he found at that moment was Lust on the small stage of Grillby's, a microphone in hand, singing along with obvious pain to the song queued up to play.

_"And now..._   
_When all is done,_   
_There is nothing to say!_   
_You have gone,_   
_And so effortlessly..._   
_You have won!_   
_You can go ahead,_   
_Tell them..."_

Red winced internally, witnessing the pain that his alternate was wearing on his sleeve, and approached the bar to get the necessary info from Grillby. All it took was one knowing look to turn that internal wince into an external one...

"that bad, huh? he been cut off yet?"

The fire elemental nodded, gesturing to the countertop, which had many glasses of various kinds lined up neatly by shape and size. Lust had continuously organized and cleaned them as he was drinking, and when the cleaned glasses began to show themselves as less than spotless, the bartender had cut him off. This was a fairly reliable method for serving this particular skeleton, due to his stressful appreciation for cleanliness.

The amount of glasses that had been served and subsequently cleaned to perfection was still rather impressive.

_"Tell them all I know now!_   
_Shout it from the rooftops!_   
_Write it on the skyline!_   
_All we had is gone now!"_

With a quiet sigh, Red sat down to wait for the other skeleton to leave the stage, unaware that said stage had been booked until closing time.

* * *

...

The skeleton in the sleeveless purple hoodie tripped over the microphone cord and off the stage, landing in Red's arms after a quick teleport from the edgy skeleton. He dropped the microphone after that, letting himself fall utterly limp in the arms of another because he couldn't bring himself to care about saving face.

What Lust couldn't understand was, why? Why would Error cheat on him? Why would their relationship- two years strong- be thrown away just like that?

Unless... it hadn't been 'just like that.'

What if Error had been cheating on him all that time? And Ink, it wasn't like Ink had any reason _not_ to believe Lust would be okay with it. The sheer amount of sex jokes that still escaped his teeth every day was ridiculous, even if it _was_ how he distracted himself from the heat constantly pulsing through his bones.

But still, he would've thought that his relationship with the haphephobic skeleton would be safe from instances of cheating. It had taken so much patience for Error to finally become comfortable with touching him on a regular basis, but the sheer satisfaction of helping his partner- even just slightly!- overcome his phobia had made it worth the wait.

_"Tell them I was happy..."_

The joy of their relationship had been shattered the moment that Lust walked into the room to find Ink on top of Error in bed, in _their_ bed, the two skeletons locked in a tight embrace with their teeth pressed smoothly together. They looked startled to see him when he finally made his presence known- well, Error had, Ink had just looked at him with a wide grin- and he wasn't able to return their gaze for another second without bursting into tears.

No doubt the others were worried about his departure and subsequent absence all night, but Red was here to keep an eyesocket on him- he was drunk, not blind.

Heh, Lust was more open than most of his counterparts, so maybe that was why he didn't care what anyone saw in that moment. He didn't care if they saw the tear streaks stained up on his zygomatic arches. He didn't care if they heard his normally smooth voice cracking upon every other sentence spoken. He didn't care if they looked down upon him with shock and pity.

How can someone care when they can't feel anymore?

_"And my heart is broken..."_

Error... the Destroyer of Worlds... Sans Abomination #1... Heh, now that cheater could add 'Heartbreaker' to the list of titles. See if Lust cared! See if he wanted anything to do with that glitchlord after this!

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

He shouldn't...

The skeleton in the sleeveless plum hoodie seemed to gain a second wind, lurching from Red's arms in order to vomit a rainbow of magic alcohol upon the cracked and filthy concrete of the sidewalk. He giggled at the sight of it, such a bright, colorful thing in such a silly, dirty place, before falling limp into the other's arms again.

Dirty. Just like him. He just wasn't good enough, was he? That's why Error cheated on him. He hadn't been enough to satisfy his partner, and for that, he wasn't worth being faithful to.

_"All my scars are open..."_

The edgy skeleton sighed again and picked up Lust once more, shifting the weight of the semi-conscious, drunk skeleton so he would be easier to carry. The news would need to be shared in the morning, Red supposed, as the sex-driven skeleton was in no state to be thinking through the implications of recent events. Granted, if his partner cheated on him, he probably would've gone out and gotten blackout drunk too, once he ran out of smokes.

He could tell that Lust wasn't going to remember much of tonight when he woke up.

Speaking of that, he needed to text the others so they knew what was up. Thus, without further ado, Red had his phone in his free hand and was typing in horrible shorthand to tell the others not to wait up. This mess needed to sleep off a hangover before he would be able to handle the news that it was just another shitty prank by Ink.

Heh, like Error would even _have_ anybody to cheat on Lust with.

_"Tell them what I hoped would be impossible..."_

* * *

...

Lust awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, and promptly moved to hide himself from the light and sound causing it. Hangovers were such a bitch to deal with, especially on an empty stomach.

Not that he had a stomach anyways, but still.

Once secured from any errant light or sound sources, the skeleton in the plum hoodie began to think over the events that'd made him drink himself to unconsciousness, doing his best to ignore the pounding pain in his skull. His thinking was detached, as though someone else were muddling through the situation for him, and it was with this distance that he began to fall into denial.

Error couldn't have cheated on him without a reason, right? All he had to do was figure out why his partner was caught beneath Ink like that, and then the problem would be solved, right? All of this was probably just some crazy nightmare he'd had anyways... right?

"hey lust, you up yet?"

The soft creak of the door had gone unnoticed by the hungover skeleton, but the low voice was certainly heard. He acknowledged it with a quiet groan, burrowing deeper into the blankets of his bed, before a second voice sounded out.

"Lust, I just wanted to say that-"

The colorful skeleton was forced backwards by a wave of bones. It was fairly obvious that Lust did not wish to hear anything he had to say.

"-it was a prank! It was a prank and I'm sorry!"

The bones froze.

After several moments, the lump under the blankets took a visibly deep breath, and the door was slammed in Ink's face.

It was clear that the hungover skeleton needed some time to process this new information, before facing anyone in the house that day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to one of my playlists the other day, not really doing anything else, when this idea came to whack me in the skull. You can tell I kinda lost steam around the end, but I hope y'all enjoy it =)


End file.
